


Potions and fur

by Goddess_of_the_arena



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_arena/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_arena
Summary: A one-shot about Imoen and the PC in Candlekeep.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Potions and fur

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, my readers! This story is set way before the beginning of BG1, in Candlekeep. The PC is my Painbearer of Ilmater protagonist Margaret Dawn. I hope you'll like it! ^-^

_Candlekeep, main library_

"Heya, Meg!", Imoen approached her friend with a bright smile and handed her a glass full of a strange orange liquid, "It’s so hot today, I thought you would like a fresh drink". Margaret Dawn closed the book she’d been reading and took the proffered glass with a grateful smile, "Thank you, Immy, it’s very considerate of you", she said, gladly gulping down the cool content.

She had just finished drinking it, when something strange happened: she felt like falling down from a great height, while everything around her seemed to grow bigger and bigger by the second and she also felt suddenly hot, as if someone had put a heavy blanket around her. "Immy, what’s going on?", she asked and realized that her voice sounded wrong to her ears.

Actually, it didn’t even sound like a voice at all, it sounded more like...A _squeak_?

 _Oh, Ilmater.._. Looking up, she saw that Imoen was desperately trying to muffle her laughter behind both hands, her expression a mixture of worry and amusement. "Uh, Meg...I, erm, I’m sorry, really. It wasn’t supposed to have this effect. I just wanted to make a Potion of Invisibility, ya know? But you’re very, very cute like that".

"What did you do to me?!?", the Ilmatari squeaked again, then realized that the other girl couldn’t understand her at all, so she simply sighed and looked down at herself: instead of a cotton grey vest, she saw a cylindrical body covered in bright pink fur with orange patches and out of the corner of her eye, she could see the end of a tail.

The little thief made an odd sound, nearly choking with laughter and took a small mirror out of her pocket, "Now I’ll put this down for you to take a look at yourself. Just...Don’t freak out, okay? Please?", she lowered the mirror and Meg could finally see in full the effect of the potion.

The Meg looking back from the polished surface was not a ten-year-old girl with blond curly hair and emerald green eyes, but a pink-and-orange ferret, with small black eyes, a twitching nose and a long fluffy tail.

 _Oh Gods. Oh Gods! I’m a FERRET! What do I do now? What if the effect is permanent? Ilmater’s mercy, I will never be myself again! I will be a ferret for the rest of my life!_ , she looked her reflection up and down, starting to hyperventilate as panic overcame her and a terrified squeak came out of her throat, "Noooooooo!".

Imoen didn’t understand the word, but she heard the high-pitched squeak and knew it was not a good sign, "It’s okay, Meg, I’ll just...Meg! Come back, ye bufflehead!", she exclaimed, as the child-turned-ferret suddenly turned tail and ran away.

Of course, the little thief ran after her, trying without success to catch her as the Ilmatari scurried along the corridors and among the bookshelves as fast as her small paws allowed her, all the while squeaking madly.

The chase created a lot of confusion in the quiet library, with the ‘ferret’ running zigzag and sometimes even jumping on the desks, scaring the monks with her sudden appearance and poor Imoen, who ended up knocking more than once into the furniture in her desperate attempt to stop Margaret Dawn’s mad run.

Thankfully, just before the small ‘animal’ could reach the door and go outside, Hull took her up by the tail and frowned, puzzled. "By the Gods, what is a ferret doing in the library? And why on Faerun is it _pink_?".


End file.
